Todo cambió
by Berith Yokozawa
Summary: Todo a cambiado entre Reid y Hotch desde que se enamoraron Es muuuy muuuy cursi, la cosa mas cursi que te puedas imaginar, 3 veces mas cursii que eso. Si lo lees tienes derecho a tirarme un tomatazo! One Shot Hotch/Reid


HOTCH/REID PRENTISS/JJ

TODO CAMBIÓ

Spencer se encaminó hacia el salón, vestido únicamente con la bata dormir. Fuera, caía una suave y fina lluvia veraniega. Sonrió cálidamente mientras los recuerdos de lo que había pasado la noche anterior volvían a su cabeza. Se inclinó, recargando su peso en el respaldo del sofá de la casa que ahora compartía con Aaron. Pensó que tal vez, podría dedicarse a ver la serie que se perdió la noche anterior. Después de todo, Aaron todavía estaba durmiendo arriba, en el dormitorio.

Hubiese sido un buen plan, si no fuese por los dos brazos que rodearon su cintura de improviso, y los labios que besaban su cuello, con cariño, como una salutación.

- Me dejaste solo en la cama...eso no se hace, Spence - murmuró Aaron. Spencer se dió la vuelta en el abrazo y besó a Aaron en los labios, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y susurrando un "Te amo".

Aaron no respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Comprendiendo lo que su pareja quería hacer, apretó con fuerza el cuello de Aaron, mientras que él lo tomaba en sus brazos, llevándolo como si fuese una novia a la habitación. Podía parecer cursi, pero a ellos les encantaba hacer eso.

Más besos y más caricias en la subida hacia el dormitorio. Suspirar y gemir el nombre de su pareja. La sensación de querer fundirse el uno con el otro. Besos húmedos en el cuello de Spencer, que revelaban una senda de pasiones escondidas. Caricias ardientes y sentimientos a flor de piel. Spencer era tímido y cohibido por naturaleza, pero con Aaron se sentía suyo para que hiciese con el lo que quisiera. Si cuando entró en la unidad alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría teniendo esa relación mágica con su jefe, le hubiese mandado al psicólogo. Siempre pensó que, si alguna vez se enamoraba (cosa que dudaba mucho que llegase a hacer nunca) , no sería correspondido, pero ahí estaba, haciendo algo que nunca pensó en llegar hacer, y encima con su jefe.

Cuando estaban demasiado exhaustos como para articular un solo pensamiento coherente y se habían dejado caer en la cama entre brazos y piernas que se enredaban, Aaron dejó escapar un suspiro y le dijo:

-No puedo dejar de mirarte, Spence. Todavía no puedo creer que hayas optado por quedarte conmigo...es simplemente maravilloso el poder estar así contigo...

Spencer lo miró con sorpresa. En el trabajo, Aaron siempre se mostraba seguro, por lo que poco a poco empezó a confíar en él. Sin embargo, allí, con él, fue inseguro, incierto.

- ¿Cómo puedo hacer que lo entiendas, Aaron? ¿Cuando comprenderás que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

- Creo que nunca -Aaron le dió una sonrisa que derritió el corazón de Spencer. Este se inclinó hacia arriba y le dió un pequeño beso, sonriendo cálidamente.

Aaron frotó su nariz contra la de Spencer, en un gesto tierno, de cariño. Spencer se lo devolvió con dulzura. Aaron lo envolvió en sus brazos, acariciando su pelo como si se muriese por hacerlo.

- Duerme ahora, mi bien... -susurró en su oreja.

Spencer solo le besó perezosamente, y se acomodó, poniendo la cabeza en el hombro de Aaron.

Cuando despertó, Aaron lo miraba con amor, como siempre lo miraba, como empezó a mirarlo hacía ya tiempo. A veces, Aaron pensaba en como podía haber vivido sin ese niño a su lado. En como pudo creer que era feliz al lado de Haley, sin Spencer. Hasta que se separó, y descubrió que a veces se lo quedaba mirando sin nigún motivo en particular. Y un día, en el jet, cuando volvían de un duro caso y todos estaban dormidos, lo besó. Como nunca había besado a nadie. Pensaba, mientras se planteaba si besarlo o no, que aquello podría ser el error más grande de su vida. Pero cuando sus labios rozaron los de Spencer y él se deshizo en el beso, comprendió que había hecho lo correcto.

¿Cuando el cariño que sentían los dos se convirtió en amor?

¿Cuando empezaron a mirarse con ojos de enamorados?

¿Cuando empezaron a pensar el uno en el otro ya no como amigos, sino como algo más?

¿Cuando empezaron a querer estar juntos sin importarles nada más?

Aaron no lo sabía con exactitud, solo sabía que desde que empezaron a hacerlo sus vidas cambiaron radicalmente.

Spencer lo besó, como un beso de buenos días.

- ¿Por que siempre haces eso? -inquirió divertido.

- ¿El qué? - preguntó Aaron sin comprender.

- Quedarte mirándome hasta que despierto.

- Por que me hace pensar... -murmuró contra su cuello.

- ¿Pensar?

- Sí -contestó besando su mejilla- Me hace pensar en como demonios fuí capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo sin ti... - explicó sonriendo. Se oía desesperado, pero sin duda enamorado hasta el cuello.

- Aaron, no digas esas cosas - dijo Spencer sonrojado por aquel halagador comentario. Con el tiempo, el color rojo había aprendido a no aparecer en su rostro antes todo lo que le decía su pareja, pero aún había veces en las que no podía evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras tan dulces de su pareja.

- Debería decir eso y mucho más... -murmuró Aaron, que se acercó a sus labios y lo besó de nuevo. Spencer podía ver la ventana mientras Aaron lo besaba, observando así que aquella fina lluvia veraniega seguía cayendo con suavidad; y pensó en cuanto le gustaría salir a pasear con Aaron bajo ella, mientras los empapaba suavemente.

Sonrió. Desde que Aaron y él habían empezado su relación, era como si estubiese viviendo la infancia que tanto se le había negado. Vivir con una madre enferma y sin padre no había sido fácil de superar para él, ni en su niñez ni cuando fue adulto, pero con Aaron se sentía libre para expresar lo que sentía sin miedo.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a pasear? -le propuso sonriendo.

- Si es contigo, iría a cualquier lugar.

Se vistieron rápidamente, entre besos y arrumacos, y, tomados de la mano, salieron a pasear bajo la lluvia. Esta los fué mojando poco a poco, mientras Aaron le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo. Sonreían. No parecían darse cuenta de que todo aquel que pasaba por su lado se quedaba embobado mirando como dos personas tan opuestas, hacían aquella pareja tan encantadora. Incluida JJ, que pasaba por allí de la mano de Emily Prentiss.

Le dió un codazo a su compañera, que se quejó y le preguntó que ocurría.

- Hotch y Reid... -susurró la rubia. Emily iba a volver a preguntar cuando dirigió la vista a donde miraba su compañera. Y como JJ se quedó mirándoles, asombrada.

- Quien iba a decirlo de ellos... -dijo sonriendo, mirando a JJ que sonreía- Hacen muy buena pareja, ¿no crees?

- Por supuesto -respondió la rubia, viendo como Hotch miraba a Reid y, a continuación, lo besaba con cariño- Ambos merecían la oportunidad de ser felices... aunque nunca pensé que Hotch y Spence pudiesen terminar así...

- Tampoco pensaste jamás que terminarías con una de tus compañeras de trabajo y aquí estamos, ¿no? -dijo.

- Tienes razón -sientió, entragandole un suave beso a la morena- Pero sería mejor si fuesemos tirando y dejasemos de mirarles...Se nos hace tarde...

- ¿Impaciente? -se burló Emily.

- No... -dijo traviesamente- Solo ansiosa.

- Vamos entonces.

Dos parejas, unidas por fuertes lazos que durante años, habían forjado el cariño y la amistad, convertido ahora en amor. Cuatro corazones maltratados, ahora felices y con ganas de amar otra vez. Sí, defintivamente, desde el momento en que decidieron estar juntos, todo cambió.


End file.
